


Untitled

by Paratale



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratale/pseuds/Paratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand alone illustration for the Qcard Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Detail:


End file.
